


Room Mates

by Depzy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depzy/pseuds/Depzy
Summary: Sighing the man turned toward her, a smirk on his lips “you don’t get it do you?"





	Room Mates

“When the time comes you’ll be the next one to die”

She stood up from her chair in panic, stumbling her way toward him than falling at his feet. “W-why? Why me? There are others left? Can’t you kill them? Why me? WHY?” 

Sighing the man turned toward her, a smirk on his lips “you don’t get it do you? This is a game. A game where there is no right or wrong, where the strong defeat the weak, where the only rule is to kill or be killed.”

He knelt down on one knee and tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, “and people like you who can’t do anything are nothing but a waste.”

“Please” she cried, attempting you grab onto him. “You can’t kill me. Please I don’t want to die. Please!”

“ENOUGH!” He shouted shoving her away and standing up. “I have no more time to deal with your shit”.

He straightened up his clothes and walked out of the room. The double doors closing and leaving her behind in complete darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first chapter of the book, but rather a teaser of one of the chapters.


End file.
